Red Water
by Shesta
Summary: Spanning from two years after Kingdom Hearts 2 to 75 years later. Riku tells an open minded young minister of the curse he bears. Vampires and minor SoraxRiku content. Please RR!


---------------

Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all this is based on fiction... x.x

---------------------

So here it is... Another odd story in the thought pool that is my fan fiction site... Well, hopefully writing a new story will spur my desire to finish my Yami no Matsuei and Fruits Basket stories. XD

So, here it is, the prelude to Red Water! Be sure to tell me if you think it is worth continuing!

---------------

Red Water

A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction

Prelude

A grey haired woman gasped and leaned against the wall, clutching her chest. Three men, all with fire red hair ran to her.

"Mother!" The tallest yelled. He grabbed her arm and shot a glance around the room. "Where are you? I know you are still here, devil!"

"Devil…" All four of them raised their hands swiftly and looked to the left. Leaning against a dresser, with one arm resting on it as though he could barely hold himself up, was a tall young man with blue-silver hair; his radiant teal eyes pierced through deathly pale skin. "How am I a devil?"

"Be gone, devil!" Another of the men screamed. He thrust forward a crucifix. The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow and stayed where he rested.

"Demon-spawn… You hide behind the face of an angel, but we know your true self, right mother?" The third boy glanced down at the frail woman. She let go of her chest and straightened herself. Her body shook, but her eyes stared unyielding at the silver haired man.

The man finally moved a few steps forward, stumbling as he did. His chest heaved less with each step until he stopped a few short feet from the group.

The elderly woman's sons pulled tightly around her, but she pushed them back. "Devil… What do you want with me? No matter what you want, I will not give you my soul or the souls of my sons! Take your business elsewhere!"

"Saya… What are you talking about? It's me… It's Riku… Sora and I always used to play with you when you were a little girl… Remember?" A hurt look crossed Riku's pale face. He reached a hand forward.

Saya pushed her sons behind her and walked confidently forward. She raised her hand and slapped Riku. "My skin has been tainted by the devil's flesh, but I do not regret what I did. The Riku I played with was a charming boy who wouldn't harm a soul. You may have his body, but you are an unholy, soulless being, you spawn of Satan." Saya spat into Riku's watering eyes.

Riku squeezed his eyes shut. The moment he did, the voice arose.

"Kill her."

Riku clenched his eyes tighter. His hands dropped to his sides in fists. He could feel his body start to shake beyond his control.

"Kill them all."

"No… I… I can't… I won't…"

"You need to. You don't and you will die."

Riku's blood began to burn. He could feel the urge he had suppressed for so long rising.

"It's wrong. I won't submit to you."

"Do it…. NOW!"

Riku felt his body jolt and he was no longer in control. His eyes flew open and his previously teal eyes were a brilliant gold. He could feel his jaw drop slightly as his teeth became more predominate. The transformation he hadn't felt for decades had taken him over. He smirked and let out a hollow laugh.

"Foolish mortals. You just ended what could have been long, joyful lives." The voice was not his own, but rather that of the devil within; that of the vampire within.

Before they could react to this sudden change, Riku had lunged forward and grappled one of the men. "Shoot him!" bellowed Saya. The two free boys pulled out gleaming guns, each loaded with pure silver bullets. They aimed at any free part of Riku they could find and fired, but the angel of death didn't even flinch. He had already sunk his teeth into the man's neck and had drawn enough blood to turn his bright flesh a sickly yellow. Riku dropped the man and dashed forward in a blur.

"Cray!" Screeched Saya as Riku's head moved next to another of the man's face. The man gasped and tried to dash away, but Riku smirked again and grabbed Cray's waist. Riku slowly moved his mouth towards the man's heaving neck, as though he had ages to do his deed. As he opened his mouth and produced his fangs, the third man lunged at him from behind with a wooden stake. Riku spun around, one powerful arm still around Cray, and grabbed the last man's arm. The man gasped and let out a pathetic gurgle as Riku broke his arm. Riku then drew blood from them both so fast; Saya hadn't realized they were struck until they hit the ground.

Saya screamed and grabbed an oil lantern from her nightstand. As she prepared to fling it at Riku, he lunged forward, knocking the old woman to the ground. Riku lay over her, his chest heaving, his once pale skin now vibrant and lifelike. As he stared down at the trembling woman, his could feel his arms tremble.

"Holy father, forgive me…" Saya clasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut.

Riku stared down at Saya, stunned. He could feel the fresh blood burning in his veins and could smell death setting in all around him. He jumped off Saya in a catlike manner and leapt out the nearest window, leaving the praying Saya alone with her dead and dying sons.

-----------------------

Riku raced down the lamp lit street, his heart racing. He turned into the first open door he could find and collapsed on the cold marble flood, gasping for air.

"How can I live this way?" He gasped. "This blood that runs through me is not my own… My heart is a cell that houses a demon… Fire… Fire can stop this life… Or the sunlight… No… I can't leave Sora to live this alone… Sora…"

"Are you alright, my son?" A gentle voice above him made Riku jump. His eyes shot up and he realized where he was; the church three blocks from Saya's house. Looking down at him was a fair haired man in black, a look of concern on his kind face.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll leave…" Riku placed his hands to the floor and attempted to push himself up. The priest grabbed Riku's arm and effortlessly lifted him up.

"Please, you do not have to leave. This chapel is open to all who seek it." The priest smiled.

"I… I don't belong here. I didn't seek it. I just was running." Riku turned his eyes to the beautiful stained glass windows.

"Everyone belongs here and a higher power felt you should come here. It is not coincidence that you ended your flight here."

"I don't believe in your god… I have my idea of Hell and sin, but they aren't like yours." Riku turned and began walking down the aisle. He could feel his flesh start to cool and turn back to its pale state.

"Please, tell me your beliefs." The priest's voice made him stop. He turned slightly. "I was once a sinner. The people of this church objected to my becoming the priest and many switched to a different church when I accepted the position. However, I have kept an open mind and enjoy hearing from others of different beliefs."

Riku turned fully around and tipped his head to the side. "You say that, but what is there to make me believe it?"

"Come. Come and tell me what you believe. Tell me all you wish. I will not discriminate against you." The priest stepped forward and took Riku's hand. "Your flesh is so cold…"

Riku stepped back quickly. "I… I don't like being touched."

"My apologies." The priest's face only showed hurt for a second, and then changed back to his comforting smile. "Please, I would greatly enjoy hearing from you.

Riku paused then looked sheepishly at the priest. "Fine, but can we do it someplace where I don't have to see your reaction?"

The priest nodded and motioned Riku to follow. "The confessional will be perfect for that."

----------------------

"I've only seen these things in the movies of other worlds…" Riku tried not to look like a tourist as he examined the box he now sat in. "I guess I say 'Forgive me father for I have sinned' or something like that… And… 'It's been…' well, I've never done a confession, but… 'It has been nineteen years since my last confession…'"

"That will do. What is it you'd like to confess, my son?" Riku could only see the broken image of the priest on the other side of the grate. He smiled and felt comfortable for the first time that night.

"I am a damned soul. I believe in Hell as being the life I live now. As far as your religion is concerned, I am the devil in carnet. If you'll let me… I will tell you my life of death, blood, and sin… All seventy-five years of it…"


End file.
